


Babylon

by blandade



Category: Hurts
Genre: Crossover, Epilogue, M/M, Queer as Folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandade/pseuds/blandade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can and should be viewed as an epilogue to the FanFicTheo series: http://archiveofourown.org/works/358067/chapters/580229<br/>Crossover with QAF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylon

I watched the back of Adam’s head as he walked in front of me. I could vaguely see Paul and Pete on my right so I held back the urge to touch his freckled neck. We were comfortable with where we were in our relationship, but telling our friends was still far off. If I could’ve been sure of their reaction, I would’ve attacked his mouth right there and then, but I couldn’t. I was afraid, of what they would think of us, of what they would do. I told myself it wasn’t because I was ashamed, cause I wasn’t. Adam was one of the few things in my life I could be proud of to call my own. I still couldn’t relax though, not when everyone was watching, not as completely like I could with him, just the two of us.

My suitcase rattled behind me, giving me an instant headache. I sighed deeply, pressing my fingers to the base of my nose. Adam glanced back, sending me a sweet smile. I could see the love in his eyes, my heart leaping into my throat. I smiled back, my hand dropping to my side, the headache forgotten.

„What are you two grinning about so secretively?“ Paul chuckled, elbowing me to the ribs.

I opened my mouth to answer but Adam beat me to it.

„We’re going out tonight. To a special place.“

„You mind telling me where that  _special_  place is?“ Paul laughed, suddenly very curious.

„Can’t, it’s a secret,“ Adam winked at me, turning his head back to the front so he wouldn’t trip over anything.

I raised my eyebrows. We were going out? It was the first I’d heard of it, but I played along, taunting Paul by shrugging my shoulders, telling him I couldn’t spill the details.

It was the first short vacation in a while, I had planned on just falling into bed and cuddling till I fell asleep, but Adam clearly had something else in mind. I surrendered to it without thinking, there was no place I wouldn’t follow him. It was scary sometimes, how dependent I was of him, but that though always slipped my mind as soon as he touched me. It couldn’t be wrong if it felt so right.

We were sat next to each other on the plane, the others scattered all around us. We weren’t alone, still, but it gave us a sense of privacy. Adam took advantage of it instantly. He brushed over the back of my hand, encouraging me to turn my palm up. His fingers laced with mine as soon as I did, his warm skin giving me a sense of comfort. I was loved and even if no one else knew that, I did. We didn’t need witnesses.

He just looked at me, with no apparent cause or reason, his eyes taking in my features. We were in our own private corner, the rest of the world didn’t exist.

I flinched as the headache hit me again, gone as soon as it appeared, leaving behind a distant sting. Adam frowned, smoothing a thumb over the back of my hand.

„What’s wrong?“ he sounded concerned. He had been like that since he found me on the floor of my apartment, unconscious. I hadn’t drank much since then, I was afraid to lose control again.

„Nothing, it’s just a headache,“ I reassured him, smiling to prove my point.

„We don’t have to go out tonight, we can just stay in.“

I would’ve loved that, but I could also tell that Adam really wanted to go.

„No, no, it isn’t that bad. It’s just the air pressure.“

„Theo, I saw your face in the airport, you had it way before sitting on the plane. Come on, you don’t have to act brave with me,“ he sighed, raising his other hand to touch my cheek, but lowered it again, only now realizing where we were.

„Adam,“ I whined, rolling my eyes, „stop treating me like I’m made out of porcelain. I’m not that fragile.“

„I know,“ he leaned his head on the seat, „I just don’t want to be afraid of losing you, never again.“

He hadn’t gotten that night out of his head either. Even I hadn’t, and I didn’t even remember most of it. I didn’t want to think about the sight that greeted him when he came looking for me.

„You won’t,“ I crooked a half-smile, squeezing his hand, „you ain’t getting rid of me that easily.“

Adam beamed at me, his eyes smiling along, his teeth slightly showing. During those moments he looked like a little boy and I adored him for it.

He raised our linked fingers, pressing a kiss on the back of my hand. He normally didn’t dare to do show his feelings in public, but the moment craved for it.

We drifted off, our hands still laced together between us, hidden from sight.

„Excuse me, sir?“ a woman’s voice woke me up. I was disoriented at first, my eyes focusing on Adam before turning to face the stewardess.

„Excuse me, could you fasten you seat belt. We’re about to land,“ she smiled at us, her eyes temporarily flickering to the lifted armrest, in which place my hand was resting, still holding tightly on to Adam’s. I glanced up, a little terrified, feeling as the apples of my cheeks burned up. She blushed as well, her eyelashes beating down, excusing herself and tending to the other passengers. I gaped after her.

„See? She didn’t run away screaming,“ Adam mumbled dreamily beside me, his hair tousled from rubbing against the chair.

„Don’t be stupid…“ I whispered, tightening my grip on his fingers, „Do you think she knows who we are?“

„Probably, but she won’t tell anyone,“ Adam added, smiling, „who would believe her? You talk about Amazing Women more often than you do about music.“

„Are you jealous?“ I chuckled, lifting an eyebrow. He knew he didn’t have any reason to be.

„A little jealousy is good. Aren’t you ever jealous? I’m a little hurt…“ he smirked.

„Of course I am. Like that time you kissed Paul…That was pretty damn disturbing,“ I mumbled, finally clipping the seat belt in place. Adam just laughed.

„You were cozying up to Fran. I had to catch your attention somehow, didn’t I?“

I nudged his side, dropping the conversation. We always bantered about things like that, but we were confident enough in each other not to take it too seriously.

„Gosh, I’m dead,“ I groaned, falling onto his bed. We had taken turns with staying in each other’s apartments, but even though it was my turn, Adam kept persisting we went to his. I presumed it had something to do with his plans for tonight, but I didn’t pry. I’d get to know soon enough.

„Get your cute ass out of bed and get dressed,“ Adam’s voice echoed from the bathroom.

„I  _am_ dressed!“ I shouted back, closing my eyes.

„Your crumpled up travel suit won’t work for that place. Put on something fancier.“

Fancier? I only owned suits in different shades and cuts. What else did he want me to wear?

I crawled off the bed and headed to my suitcase that was stranded in the middle of the floor. I kneeled down next to it and dug into the pile that was my clothes, not actually interested nor focused. A pair of arms rounded my body and helped out, his hot breath caressing my neck. I simply gave up, leaning into him and watching him work. He fished out a long black suit, my favourite one.

„Wear that. It brings out your curves.“

„I don’t have any curves!“ I whined, taking the garment off his hands.

„Exactly,“ he whispered into my ear, pressing a kiss on my cheek.

I frowned at him, glancing sideways to see his face. He took the opportunity to claim my lips, wiping every sign of protest from my mind. I had missed this, just being with him, not worrying if someone was gonna walk into our dressing room unannounced.

I melted into his shape as his soft lips caressed mine, his teeth crazing my skin every now and then. He pulled away just as I was about to deepen the kiss, preventing me from taking it somewhere we would’ve had difficulties coming back from.

„Now, get dressed,“ he mumbled, nuzzling my nose, „we’ll be late.“

„Late where?“ I asked, pressing a kiss on his jaw. He had shaved, his skin was still damp.

„You’ll see,“ he chuckled, standing up and pulling me with him.

„Now go!“ he laughed and slapped my ass, making me yelp. He was in a strange mood today. I quite liked it.

„Is this okay?“ I asked, stepping out of the bathroom, finding Adam sitting on his bed, dressed in all black, boots strapped to his legs, the collar of his coat pulled up. He eyed me up and down, stood and walked to me.

„It’s perfect,“ he muttered before molding our lips together, deepening the kiss immediately. His hands held my head in place, scratching at the short chopped hairs. I caught a glimpse of his eyes, his pupils had dilated almost instantly.

His breath hitched as his tongue met mine, his body leaning against me. This time, I was the one to pull away.

„I didn’t get dressed up for nothing. You’re taking me out,“ I grinned, seeing his disappointed expression.

He was guiding me down the street, his hand on the small of my back, a light enough touch to drive me insane. I wanted to hold his hand in public, but I knew it wasn’t going to happen, not yet. We had too much to lose.

He kept talking to me, distracting me, I had no idea where we were going even though I knew this city like the back of my hand. I watched him as he spoke, how his lips moved, how his teeth peeked out when they curled up into a smile, how his fingers kept scratching the non-existent hair away from his forehead, the creases in it deepening as he got enthusiastic about whatever he was explaining to me. I didn’t pay attention to the words, just the sound of his voice.

I startled when he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side.

„What are you doing?“ I asked, my eyes big and questioning.

He just smiled, guiding me around the corner where we were faced with a crowd. They all seemed to be men, dressed in colourful clothes, chattering, never staying in one place for too long. Loud music was blasting from the open doors of the club, the colourful neon sign above it reading „ _Babylon_ “.

„What is this place?“ I asked, bewildered, only now noticing how most of the men around us were paired up, shamelessly making out in the middle of the street.

„It’s a gay club,“ Adam chuckled, dragging me towards the entrance, his grip on my waist turning possessive.

„Oh…“ everything clicked into place. The way he was suddenly so willing to show affection in public, the hyper mood he was in, the secrecy with Paul, „We’re on Canal Street, aren’t we?“

„Of course! I’m surprised you didn’t recognize it, you  _did_  live here for years.“

„Yeah, but…I never really went to the clubs, not often at least.“

„Not often?“ Adam sounded surprised, „Please do tell more!“

„I was curious…“ I shrugged.

Our conversation ended there as we stepped through the colourful entrance. Lights were blinking inside, the dancefloor was occupied by so many people it was hard to make out which limb belonged to whom. At least half of the men there were shirtless, the other half seemed to be in their underwear. I stared, my mouth gaped open, I had never seen anything like it. It was like we had stepped into another world completely, where everyone got to be themselves, no boundaries, no judgement. A wide smile spread across my lips as I wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulders. He seemed relieved by my reaction.

He guided me to the bar. We got looks as we passed, two suited up men clearly left an impact. A few of them seemed to consider approaching us, but seeing how we were wrapped up in each other, they gave up. Adam turned to face me when we reached the counter, his hand still resting on my hip.

„First timers?“ a voice asked.

We tore our eyes away from each other, only now noticing the bartender.

„Sorry?“ Adam asked, shouting over the deafening bass.

„It’s your first time here, isn’t it?“

„Yeah, how did you know?“ I asked.

„You stand out,“ he chuckled, setting two glasses in front of us, „What’s your poison?“

„I don’t know…“ I hesitated, not sure I should drink anything.

„Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on you,“ Adam whispered, pecking my lips, his hand cupping my cheek.

„Okay…I guess,“ I surrendered, giving the man my order.

„You guys are cute together,“ he winked at us, making me blush. Adam just smiled, leaning his head against mine.

We were at our third drink when I remembered.

„How did you know about this place?“ my tongue was already soft, the words coming out a little more slurred than I had intended.

„I used to come here,“ he bit his lip, „remember the story about this guy always buying me drinks in a gay bar?“

I nodded.

„It wasn’t just a story,“ he grinned, seeing my surprised expression.

„Wow, Mr. Anderson, you keep surprising me!“ I giggled, draping an am around his neck.

I felt comfortable. I didn’t have to hide. No one was looking at us because we were together, they were staring for completely different reasons. I found it felt kind of good, almost as good as seeing all those eyes on Adam while he only had his for me. We were standing close to each other, our noses almost touching.

„You could have anybody here tonight,“ he smirked, his hands sliding up over my sides.

„I don’t want anyone else,“ I sighed, licking my lips and resting my forehead against his.

Adam noticed the little gesture, his eyes fixating on them, his own tongue flicking out. My lips parted, my breathing getting heavier. I could almost taste the tension between us.

He leaned in, capturing my lips, his tongue flicking out. I allowed him in, our kisses slow and soft. He tasted like alcohol and something sweet combined, making me even hungrier for him. His hands rounded my back, pulling me into a hug, our noses crumpling up against each other. My eyes were closed, but I knew there were people all around us, watching us, adding to the thrill. I moaned into his mouth, eliciting a shiver down his back. My fingers were laced through his hair, pulling at the little strands.

I completely forgot where we were, only noticing when another drink was placed in front of us. We broke apart, blinking at the bartender.

„Sorry, you guys looked like you needed another drink. On the house,“ he winked at us, „carry on.“

We chuckled, looking at each other shyly. Adam’s cheeks were flushed, his lips glistening and full, his hair tousled. I caressed a finger along his jawline, feeling the smooth cut.

„I wish we were home,“ I sighed, smiling sadly.

„Why?“ he looked confused, „Don’t you like it here?“

„I do…“ I hesitated for a moment, but leaned in, bringing my mouth to his ear and whispered.

„ _I would ravish you_ “

I pulled away, watching his face. A glint of desire flashed through his eyes that wee growing even darker. He glanced around, seeing all the people, wishing we were alone. Then his face cleared, like he had had a sudden idea, a solution.

He grabbed my hand, walking me away from the bar and towards the crowd. They were everywhere, in the middle of the room, along the walls, hidden away in the corners. Adam strode confidently towards a door in the far wall that seemed to draw the biggest crowd. He knew where it led, I understood that, but I was afraid to find out. There was no light beyond, but there was something there, something moving in the darkness.

I got scared and gripped Adam’s arm. He stopped, looking back.

„It’s okay, nothing will happen to you, I promise,“ there was a flicker in his eyes, a sense of excitement I had never seen before. I loosened my grip, nodding, giving him the go-ahead. I was curious.

He guided me through the people hovering near the door. I bumped into several, their bare skin coming in contact with me. I just stared, not knowing whether it turned me on or off. I got some comments on the way, most of them sexual in nature, all ignored as I fixated on Adam’s back.

My eyes needed time to adjust as we passed through to the dark room. Shapes started to appear. I noticed a dim blue light glowing from somewhere above us, barely enough to give us a sense of direction. I followed Adam blindly, confident that he knew what he was doing.

Something brushed against my leg, then against my arm. My heart skipped a beat. I heard moans, growling, skin shuffling against skin. The smell of sex reached my nose. Suddenly my sight got clearer, the adrenaline running through my body enabling me to see everything.

People. All around us. Men, bare skin, glinting, rippling, rhythmical movements, blessed out faces. I let out a little groan, my mouth gaping open. The images burned into my retina, my imagination running free and unrestrained. Adam squeezed my hand, I could see his shoulders tightening as his eyes scanned the surroundings.

He turned around, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall, his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath washing over my face, see how his teeth violated his lips, feel him pressing up against me. I could tell I wasn’t the only one turned on by the scene around us.

His mouth crashed on mine, out tongues lapping at each other, teeth clanking together. He pressed a knee up to my groin, making me hiss as I bit down on his bottom lip. His hands were roaming over my body, opening the buttons on my shirt, slipping his fingers underneath. His blunt fingernails scratched over my skin, making me contribute to the excessive moaning all around us. There was still a nagging feeling of shame and exposure in the back of my head, but it was quickly buried underneath desire and raw instincts.

Adam left my mouth, kissing down my chin and neck, dragging a line over my chest with his nose.

I grabbed his wrists when his hands started unbuckling my belt. He looked up, smiling sheepishly, kissing my knuckles.

„ _It’s okay“_  I saw him mouthing the words, his cheekbones drawing out in the blue glow. I took my hands away, lacing them in his hear instead, watching him reveal me to the public. My head fell back against the wall when he took me in, his lips closing around the tip, my mind blank. I peeked through my lashes, noticing a man against the opposite wall, looking at me. He had a blond lad with him, on his knees, mirroring us. The man’s mouth was slightly open, his eyes hooded as his companion’s head popped up and down expertly. I directed my attention to Adam, the knowledge of being watched still there, but ignored. He was taking me in as far as he managed, making up the rest with his fingers. I tugged at his hair, baring my teeth as I growled. If he didn’t stop now, I’d explode.

I pulled him up, slamming him against the wall, turning my back on the nosy stranger. I kissed his swollen lips, my hands fidgeting with the button on his pants. He helped me out, pressing wet kisses along my jawline in the process.

I turned him around, pressing myself against him, nudging his pants down along with his boxers. His cheek was hot against the cold wall, his hands clawing at the brickwork. I teased him before pressing up, breaching his body. He let out a low groan, trying to look at me, his back arching. I leaned in, covering his neck with kisses, softly sucking on the smooth skin. I pulled out a little, burring myself deep a moment later, Adam’s body was pressed tightly between me and the rough wall. His hand reached back and grabbed my hip as I repeated my movements, his mouth falling open, his eyes closing, no sound coming out.

I leaned my elbows against the wall, creating a cage around him, protecting him from the others’ view. I didn’t want to share this with everyone, this was only for me. The way his brow wrinkled when I hit the right spot, the way he sunk his teeth in his lip, the way he tried to open his eyes to see me, the darkness of them. I kissed the corner of his mouth, angling my hips differently. Adam’s legs almost gave out as he moaned, only the force of my body pressing against his holding him up. His body trembled, closing in on me, driving me to move faster. His hand reached further, resting on my ass, pulling me closer with each thrust.

My forehead rested on his temple, all sense gone from my mind, my body working on autopilot. I couldn’t control my movements that were speeding up rapidly, nor my moans that grew louder each time my skin met his. Adam started thrusting back to meet me, his shoulders turning enough for him to reach my mouth. We muted each other for only a moment before the lack of air forced us apart again.

Adam’s hands curled into tight fists against the wall, his knuckles turning white. He turned his forehead against the bricks, holding his breath until it burst free as he came, collapsing around me. I couldn’t hold on much longer after that, the way he was mewling under me. I bit down on his skin, muffling my shouts until my hips stilled.

„Holy fuck that was hot,“ I breathed against his neck, still not moving.

Adam just murmured in response, turning around and capturing my lips. His skilled fingers started buttoning up my shirt and tugging my zipper shut. I helped him pull up his pants, exchanging kisses the entire time. I didn’t even notice what went on around us anymore, there was just us.

„What do you think about another drink?“ Adam smiled when we were decent again. I agreed wholeheartedly.

I glanced in the direction of our audience, but the man was gone, along with his partner, the spot already taken over by a new couple.

„How did you like the back room?“ the bartender asked us when we returned.

„How did you…“ I asked, surprised.

„Everyone ends up there one way or another.“

„In that case, it was marvellous,“ Adam chuckled, taking a big gulp from his drink. I laughed along, feeling strangely liberated.

We waddled home a few hours later, leaning on each other for support, even after we were far past the Canal Street. We didn’t care about who saw us or what it meant. We had temporarily visited a world where we could be free, and we held on to that with everything we got. At least till the morning came.

„You know I’ll be expecting you to take me there every time we’re in town from now on, right?“ I mumbled, my nose pressed against his cheek as my head was resting on his shoulder, too heavy to hold up. Adam just chuckled.

„I’m counting on that.“


End file.
